


To Who I Picked Despite It All

by brrp



Series: A Series of Open Letters To... [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brrp/pseuds/brrp
Summary: and the one who didnt pick me, and left.
Series: A Series of Open Letters To... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820350
Kudos: 1





	To Who I Picked Despite It All

**Author's Note:**

> dont recommend reading, this is just to cope/vent

ehhhhhhhhhhh heavy ||we're... not sure how to proceed to be honest. like we're really invested in staying by you, but we're not sure what you want, and we need you to clearly express that. ||

much heavier, explains some of my shit but if you cant read it then you cant ||ptsd,autism&bpd all individually make it so you can be traumatized more easily and i. i genuinely was traumatized by what happened. i was happy and safe and stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop for the first time because i knew it wasnt going to. it was just good. and then it did. and then you said it was better and it *wasnt* and you *lied*. and not like a little lie. a *big* lie. but i believed you because why wouldnt i? you said it was better, and im bad at social cues. and it wasnt better. but you said no more running away. and then you did it again. **you did it again, milo.** and you lied to me. and thats not just a small lie. thats.... all my trust. i trusted you. i trusted you with everything that i was. 

...i trusted being happy for the first time milo. and then the other shoe dropped, after i stopped waiting for it to. 

(anger) like yeah maybe i got needier, and yeah maybe i blew up, but *i didnt leave*. i *talked to you* about my feelings. i told you i was scared and freaked out and i wanted to and i told you i was still upset. i didnt decide to leave either of those times. i didnt decide to lie. i didnt ||


End file.
